Time of our Lives
by Twilighters and Potterheads
Summary: Depois de Bella e Nessie entrarem na família, ainda faltava algo, o instinto materno de todas as vampiras do clã ainda permanecia forte. Agora eles são uma família completa.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Carlisle Pov

Já fazia um tempo desde que eu comecei minha pesquisa, muito tempo MESMO. Minhas teorias começaram logo após Rosalie ser transformada, eu queria poder devolver a sua vida para a minha filha, já que ela não queria ser uma vampira.

Eu andei pensando em fazer uma coisa extremamente perigosa, mas que pode, de certa forma, nos devolver o que nos foi tirado, nossas vidas como humanos.

Como? Simplesmente criando um antídoto a partir de nosso próprio veneno.

Depois de muito esforço e muitas tentativas, eu finalmente tinha criado um antídoto para o veneno de vampiros. Uma felicidade muito grande tomou conta de mim, e eu não pude evitar um sorriso de orelha a orelha que se formou automaticamente em meu rosto.

E aqui estou, em um laboratório, olhando para a primeira dose do antídoto, quando meu celular toca, sorrio ao ver o nome 'Esme' escrito no visor.

-Oi querido, ainda vai demorar para voltar do trabalho?- ela me perguntou com uma voz que indicava que ela estava morrendo de saudades, admito que eu também estava.

-Não meu amor, já estou saindo, te vejo daqui a pouco- pude sentir que ela abriu um sorriso com essas palavras.

-Até daqui a pouco, te amo- essa é a minha esposa, sempre amorosa.

-Também te amo- e desliguei o celular.

Dei uma última olhada na minha experiência, guardei o frasco em minha pasta de trabalho e fui embora.

Mas quando cheguei em casa, não esperava encontrar Edward lá, e me esqueci de pensar em outra coisa menos meu experimento, ele viu tudo na minha mente.

-Carlisle, você fez o quê?- ele perguntou assim que entrei em casa.

É hora da explicação.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Um

Rosalie Pov

Era um dia normal, eu estava em casa, jogando jogo do sério com o Emmett, o que era engraçado, já que estávamos jogando há uma hora e o jogo ainda estava empatado zero a zero. Quando ouvimos um grito "O que você fez?" vindo da garagem assim que Carlisle chegou, e no mesmo momento Alice desceu a escada dando pulinhos e dizendo que haveria uma reunião de família, então fomos todos para a sala.

Carlisle chegou na sala acompanhado de Edward. Ele mal havia chegado, quando Esme o abraçou, deixando transparecer toda a saudade que ela sempre sente quando ele sai para trabalhar.

Carlisle retribuiu o abraço, mas ele se mostrava um pouco tenso. Edward continuava parado, logo atrás de Carlisle, como se estivesse esperando por algum tipo de explicação enquanto ouvia tudo o que se passava em nossas cabeças.

-Carlisle, Jasper quer saber o que está acontecendo para você ficar tão tenso, acho que todos nós merecemos uma explicação- Edward disse, respondendo a pergunta não feita de Jasper.

-Bom... Eu comecei as minhas teorias quando Rosalie ara recém-criada e ainda estava muito inconformada com a sua situação-

"Ainda?" pensei, e acho que foi um pensamento engraçado, já que Edward riu.

-Mas eu tive que esperar, já que a tecnologia na época não era o suficiente, mas ela foi se desenvolvendo, e ontem eu finalmente consegui concluir o experimento, que me permitiu criar um antídoto para o nosso veneno. E talvez isso traga a nossa a nossa vida humana de volta. -

-Mas, isso dura para sempre ou é temporário?- Edward perguntou intrigado.

-Eu não sei, eu acabei de terminar a primeira dose, e eu preciso testar em alguém. Quem se propõe a testar o antídoto? –

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes.

-Eu!- gritei bem mais alto do que realmente precisava.

-O quê?- Emmett gritou. -Você não vai fazer isso!-

-Rose, você não quer pensar antes?- perguntou Esme muito preocupada.

-Ela não vai pensar porque ela não vai fazer isso!- disse Emmett claramente bravo.

Que poder ele acha que tem para dizer que eu não posso fazer isso? Tudo bem que ele é o amor da minha vida, mas eu quero uma vida mais do que tudo!

-Vocês querem parar com isso?- gritou Edward tentando parar a briga.

Quando paramos de brigar e a sala ficou em silêncio total, percebemos que Alice estava tendo uma visão.

-Eu acho que Alice já tem a resposta- falou Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Dois

Emmett Pov

Eu não acredito que minha Rosalie queria se arriscar assim, só Para ter a sua vida humana de volta. Eu entendo que ela queria isso mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mas era muito arriscado.

Quando Edward nos mandou calar a boca, percebemos que Alice estava tendo uma visão, então esperamos para ver o quê ela nos diria.

-Eu já sei! O antídoto só dura 48 horas!- disse aquela baixinha muito feliz.

Sendo assim, menos mal. Pelo menos se minha ursinha beber esse negócio, não iria acontecer nada de mal a ela.

Na sala, Carlisle estava segurando o frasco contendo o antídoto com uma mão, e com a outra segurava a mão de sua esposa, enquanto Alice cochichava alguma coisa para Edward.

-Então, ficou decidido que Rosalie irá tomar o antídoto amanhã de manhã- disse Carlisle, encerrando a reunião de família.

Como tudo já tinha sido resolvido, sem a minha opinião, decidi ir até o nosso quarto, e Rose me seguiu, assim que ela entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e olhou para mim.

-Isso não é ótimo?- ela me perguntou toda feliz.

-Não, não é "ótimo"- respondi rispidamente.

Estava pronto para começar uma briga, quando vi que minha resposta a magoou, e no mesmo momento, toda a minha raiva se dissipou, e eu só queria que ela ficasse feliz de novo.

-Desculpa Rose, eu só queria te proteger. Eu não posso suportar a idéia de te perder- disse fazendo a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado, sabendo que ela nunca resistia.

-Ai, meu ursão...

A puxei para perto de mim, para que ficássemos cada vez mais perto, e quando estava passando meu braço em volta de sua cintura, para abraçá-la, ouvimos três batidas na porta.

Com um grunhido de indignação, consegui distinguir a figura de Jasper na porta, que senso de oportunidade do meu irmão.

-Estou interrompendo algo?- perguntou Jasper.

"Como se não soubesse" resmunguei mentalmente.

-A Alice me mandou levar você para caçar. Para elas conseguirem conversar em paz. Vamos?

-Vamos- respondi. Dei um selinho rápido em Rose e o segui até a garagem.

Quando chegamos na garagem, ele começa a procurar as chaves do seu carro.

-Mas, por que o carro? Não vamos correndo?-

-Não. Nós vamos à outra floresta. –

-Então vamos- disse, jogando as chaves do carro para Jasper.

Depois de mais ou menos vinte minutos chegamos a uma reserva a, mais ou menos, 50 km da nossa casa.

-Você tem alguma ideia do que elas estão conversando?- perguntei a Jasper. É a primeira vez que nos falamos desde que entramos no carro.

-Não tenho a mínima ideia. Só sei que Alice disse que teríamos que sair de casa, nem que ela mesma tivesse que nos tirar de lá. -

-Que baixinha impaciente!- comentei entre gargalhadas.

-Qualquer um é baixinho para você. Não é justo- disse ele defendendo Alice.

Pelo resto da noite, ficamos caçando e brincando na floresta. Foi uma das maiores conversas que já tivemos. Acho que vou gostar de passar mais tempo com o meu irmão.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Três

Alice Pov

Assim que tive a minha visão, eu tive que fazer duas coisas antes de contar para a Rosalie, mandar Edward não contar para ninguém, e tirar todos de casa, principalmente Emmett e Jasper, por isso eu mandei eles irem caçar. Assim que eles saíram, eu fui correndo para o quarto da Rosalie, e quase derrubei a porta, mas tive que me conter, e bati na porta, mas foi em uma velocidade tão frenética, que ela a abriu na mesma hora.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, não me contí, e nem deixei ela falar alguma coisa, comecei a tagarelar empolgada, e só parei quando Rose me segurou e pediu para eu me acalmar. Respirei fundo, mesmo não precisando.

-Tudo bem, agora que você se acalmou, pode me explicar o quê aconteceu?- Rosalie me perguntou.

-Bom, lembra quando nós estávamos lá na sala, e eu tive uma visão? Claro que lembra. Então, eu não vi "só" quanto tempo o antídoto vai durar, eu também vi outra coisa, uma coisa que você vai amar, você vai adorar, e adorar mais do que tudo... -

-Fala logo criatura!- ela interrompeu o meu discurso.

-Você vai ter um filho!- disse tudo de uma vez.

-Alice, isso não tem graça. Você sabe que nós não podemos ter filhos- disse ela, parecendo muito triste.

-Mas eu vi, pergunte para o Edward, ele viu também!- disse tentando fazer ela acreditar em mim, e me magoou um pouco eu ter que usar o meu irmão para isso.

-Tudo bem, já que você usou o Edward para me chantagear, eu acredito em você. Mas como isso aconteceu?- perguntou ela, agora mais animada.

-Por causa do antídoto!- simples assim.

-Bom, eu vou contar para alguém, você sabe onde o Emmett foi?- perguntou ela, já abrindo a porta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu pulei em cima dela, e nós duas caímos no chão, e começamos a rir.

-Alice, por que você fez isso mulher?- ela perguntou entre risos.

-Você não pode contar para ninguém, até agora só nós e o Edward sabemos, e acho melhor continuar assim, por enquanto. Amanhã você vai tomar o antídoto e aproveitar a oportunidade, digamos que você e o Emmett vão "conversar"- eu disse, tentando não pensar na cena.

-Eh, deixa comigo. Eu faço esse "esforço". Mas mudando de assunto, vai ser um menino ou uma menina? Vai ser fofo? É claro! Olha o pai e a mãe! Você vai fazer o enxoval dele ou dela?-

-Eu não vou te contar se é menino ou menina. Isso é surpresa. Mas todas as perguntas merecem um "sim". E só para lembrar, a Bella volta de Forks amanhã- eu lembrei.

-Elas foram visitar o Charlie né?-

-É. E agora, é hora de um assunto importante, que nome você daria se fosse uma menina?- perguntei curiosa.

-Não sei, acho melhor só pensar nisso quando Emmett estiver comigo - disse ela dando um risinho.

-Tudo bem então- resolvi não fazer pressão.

-Alice, já que você é a única irmã que eu gosto, nada contra a Bella, mas você é mais legal,você quer ser a madrinha?- ela me perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

-Sério?- perguntei incrédula.

-É, mas você não precis... -

-É claro que eu quero!- disse feliz, e a abracei.

Apesar de nós não conversarmos muito, nós adorávamos ser amigas, e nos amávamos como irmãs, e eu não preciso ser vidente para saber que vou gostar de passar mais tempo com ela.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Quatro

Rosalie Pov

Os dias têm passado bem rápido desde que eu descobri que vou ser mãe. Ontem de manhã tomei o antídoto, e passei a noite com o Emmett, bem, sendo um casal. Hoje é o último dia de duração do antídoto, e todos estamos esperando Nessie e Bella chegarem, para esclarecermos as coisas para elas. Mas, mesmo assim, só eu, Alice e Edward sabemos que eu estou grávida. Pelo menos, eu espero que já esteja. Tem sido muito difícil guardar segredo sobre isso, principalmente do Emmett e da Esme.

Pelo menos, a Alice sabe, sempre que estamos sozinhas conversamos sobre o meu filho/filha.

E aqui estamos, eu e Alice sentadas na sala, com Emmett e Jasper jogando xadrez, enquanto nós tentamos não falar sobre "aquele" assunto, quando Alice sorriu.

-O que foi?- perguntei curiosa.

-Bella, Nessie e Jacob vão chegar em dois minutos. – diz ela, ainda sorrindo.

Passados os exatos dois minutos que ele havia previsto, eles chegaram em casa, e todos, menos Jacob, receberam um grande abraço de Edward. E logo fui abraçar minha sobrinha, que percebeu uma diferença visível no meu humor, e estranhou.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntou, achando meu humor suspeito.

- Eu posso explicar Nessie. – disse Carlisle.

Ela explicou suas descobertas para os três, que ficaram em silêncio até o final da explicação. Nessie logo quebrou o silêncio:

- Mas não é perigoso?

- Não, não é. – Alice respondeu rapidamente,antes de Carlisle se pronunciar e falar algo que deixaria Nessie mais preocupada.

- Alice, o que você sabe sobre isso? – Carlisle perguntou, com um tom sério.

- Acho melhor você falar para ele. – Advertiu Edward.

- Contar o quê?- perguntou Emmett

- Ela não contou que... que...

- Fala logo loira! – gritou Jacob

- Cala boca cachorro! – gritei de volta.

- Vocês querem parar? – gritou Nessie tentando parar a briga.

- Eu estou grávida! Eu acho.

A sala inteira ficou em silêncio depois de meu grito. Estavam todos olhando para Alice, que apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- O quê? – perguntaram Emmett e Nessie ao mesmo tempo – Como?

- Eu acho que você já está um pouco velho para esse tipo de pergunta, não, Emmett? – Edward perguntou. – E Nessie, depois temos essa conversa.

- Eu sei de onde vem os bebês; mas COMO ela ficou grávida? – Emmett perguntou de novo.

- O antídoto. – falei, apreensiva, esperando uma reação positiva de sua parte. Antes que ele respondesse algo, Nessie falou:

- Você não pode fazer isso! É perigoso, olha o que aconteceu com a minha mãe quando ela estava grávida de mim!

- Ninguém liga para a sonsa da sua mãe! A sua mãe virou vampira, mas eu já sou uma! A vida inteira eu cuidei de você! Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!

- Você não é minha mãe!

- Já que eu não sou sua mãe, eu não tenho a obrigação de ficar aqui!

- Rose, espera! – Emmett falou.

Eu saí correndo, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde eles viriam me seguir. Mas agora, eu precisava ficar sozinha. E o único jeito de conseguir isso era indo embora.


End file.
